A flexible container may be used to carry a variety of items, for example, clothes, books, blankets, groceries, and baby supplies. A typical flexible container may have one or more flexible handles, which may make the container easier to carry. Such flexible handles are made from paper, thermoplastic, burlap, and other material.
One type of flexible container includes an open end and patches of reinforcing material, such as cardboard, adhesively attached to oppositely disposed gusseted sidewalls proximate to the open end. Hand apertures are disposed through each sidewall and the attached patch of reinforcing material. Each patch has a first line of slits disposed therethrough that extends along the entire length thereof and a second line of slits disposed therethrough that extends partially across a central portion of the patch. The first line of slits defines a first fold line in each patch for closing the container and the second line of slits defines a second fold line about which locking flaps can be folded such that the flaps fit through respective hand apertures. Folding the locking flaps through the hand apertures creates a reinforced handle for carrying the flexible container.
Another flexible container is manufactured from an extrudable heat sealable material and includes front and rear walls, a bottom wall, and gusseted side walls. A heat seal region joins the front and rear walls at a top portion thereof. A cut-out handle flap that is formed through the heat seal region is folded over to provide a handle. A further similar flexible container includes a front wall and a back wall made from a flaccid polymeric material such as a polyethylene film. Top portions of the front and back walls are joined by first and second lines of horizontal securement. A continuous curvilinear slit is disposed through the front and back walls between the first and second lines of horizontal securement. The slit is downwardly concave in a center portion thereof and upwardly concave on end portions thereof such that the slit forms two flaps that are folded to provide a handle.
Yet another flexible container includes a main tubular body portion and an extension thereto and is made of a flexible sheet material. A top edge of the main portion is folded inwardly over a strip of additional material to form a reinforced hem. The extension includes material in the form of a tube attached to an interior side of the reinforced hem. A strap handle also made from the same material as the main body portion and the extension is attached between the hem and the extension by a line of stitching that extends through the extension, the strap handle, and the reinforced hem.
A further flexible container is made of a heavy duty plainwoven fabric, such as a burlap weave. Lifting loops are made of the same plainwoven material as the flexible container and are longitudinally folded at least twice to form three layers that are stitched together to form lifting members. In one embodiment, lifting members are stitched inside a vertical hem that is formed by folding over an edge of a side panel of the flexible container. In another embodiment, lifting members are stitched between a horizontal hem that is formed by folding over a top edge of each side panel and a layer of webbing exterior to the hem.
A still further flexible container is made of a plastic sheet folded to form sidewalls. Each sidewall of the flexible container is folded inwardly along a fold line at a top edge of the flexible container to form a horizontal hem and a pair of slits is disposed through the fold line on each of two opposing sidewalls. Ends of strap handles are disposed through the pairs of slits and sandwiched between horizontal reinforcement straps disposed within each hem. Adhesive is applied between the strap handles, the reinforcing straps, and interior surfaces of the hem to secure the strap handles to the flexible container.
A common problem associated with flexible handles is a lack of lifting capacity, because the flexible handles have a tendency to fail under stress. For example, the flexible handles may rip apart, tear the flexible container at a point of attachment, or simply disengage from the flexible container. The use of burlap or other heavy material may inhibit failure, but also may add excessively to the cost of manufacture and may not be appropriate for use on mass-produced flexible containers made from paper or thermoplastic. There is a need for a flexible handle that is economical, has increased lifting capacity, and is applicable to mass-produced flexible containers.